


The Line Between the Sky and the Sea

by deadmansbones



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, SBURB, Sadstuck, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmansbones/pseuds/deadmansbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave doesn't know how much more he can handle on this meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line Between the Sky and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun writing this I hope you guys like it UuU

You are Dave Strider and you are on the verge of a breakdown. The longer you try to convince yourself that you’re doing dandy, the venomous lies seep in to reveal the truth. If you have to spend one more day of this fucking meteor you are going to lose your shit. There’s only so much a guy can take before it gets to his head. Yeah, there are distractions on this god forsaken shithole, but they’re not enough. Three years on this place is too much. You miss life outside, you miss the fresh air. You miss being a kid, but most of all you miss John. Of course you miss Jade too. She’s one of your best friends and you can’t wait to see her, but the need for John gets stronger everyday.

You try to hang out with Terezi, Rose, and your other friends . It does sometimes numb your mood and make you for the tiniest second forget John Egbert’s existence. Rose always asks you how you’re doing.

“I’m fucking cooler than an icee right now Rose,” you say, “people are getting brain freezes just at the sight of me.” She smirks. You both know you’re full of bullshit, she just doesn't have the heart to call you out on it.

“We’re getting closer you know,” she says one night as you’re working on your raps. Her voice sends you jumping like a kid on a bouncy house on his fucking birthday. 

“Jeez Rose, give a guy a little warning before you decide to pop in.” you say

“It won’t be too long before we’re all reunited,” she says while taking a seat next to you. “What are you working on?”

“Just stirring up some fresh raps.”

“Of course, why did I even ask,” she laughs, “Dave, last night I saw John in my dream.” This brings up your attention and you snap up like a dog overjoyed to see it’s owner.

“What?” you ask, “How was he?” She raises her eyebrows at you. 

“You’re very eager I presume,” she says as she begins to tap her nails on the desk. “He seemed rather grave. I’m guessing it is due to our present situation.” This stirs up emotion inside you. You thought John would be happy for sure without you. You sometimes would stay up nights in a cold sweat. Your mind would think of the most delirious things imaginable. John would for sure forget about you, forget about all the times you’ve had, now that he had Davesprite. He didn’t need you.

“Oh well I thought he’d be pulling all kinds of prankster gambits shit.” you mumble.

“I suppose not,” she says, “well I have to be going now. Goodnight Dave,” she says as she pats your back. You send a head nod her way and gather up your things. You’re not going to be getting any work done tonight. 

-

As you lay in bed that night you try your hardest to think of John. You close your eyes and imagine his warmth next to you. Those beautiful blue eyes that are like the pacific ocean you’ve always longed to see. The dorky grin he would make whenever you cracked a joke. You could be having the shittiest day in the world and as soon as Egbert showed that smile it would calm your nerves for the rest of the day. You place your hand over your eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.   
You wake up a few hours later feeling like a walking danger zone. Your plans to dream of John failed. You had a suspicion that they would anyway. You venture out and end up bumping into Terezi.

“What’s a matter Dave?” she asks, “You don’t smell as good as you usually do.” She frowns as you shrug.

“Ouch, a guy skips a few showers and look at all this cruel shit spewing from you. I have to go write a blog post about this pronto. AKA ‘Terezi Pyrope is Dumptruck of Insults on my Fragile Heart.’”

“Dave cut the cool kid act for one minute! You reek of sour cherry blast!” she says as she makes a face in disgust.

“I’d go get those taste buds checked out, because I am as fresh as a morning daisy TZ.” you smirk. She knows she will not win, so she invites you to color. The two of you continue your journey with WV of spicing up Can Town. You add your killer Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff drawings to it. Everyone else better go home because you just made it the best thing imaginable. Really, trying to make it any more awesome than it already is would be a complete and utter waste of time. Eventually, Rose pulls you away from the two to have a word with you. You salute them and head on your way. 

“Yo, what’s up?” you ask, “you just pulled me away from some very important business.” She rolls her eyes at this statement.

“Yes Strider, because coloring a fictional town is your top priority.”

“Damn right, glad you realize that Rose.”

“Well I have some very important news,” she announces, “but of course I could always wait, if you truly are just that busy.” Your eyes widen behind your sunglasses.

“Hold the phone Lalonde,” you tell her, “shoot.”  
“Well,” she beings, “I think I may have found a way for John to communicate with you.”

“What?,” you practically yell out of excitement. You clear your throat and repeat it more calmly, “I mean, what?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” she says. “Okay goodbye, you can go back to coloring now.” Before you can protest she has already absconded. Damn Rose and her mysterious ways. She always finds a way to get to your head. You do exactly what she says and get back to your business. What she said was on your mind the entire time. You may or may not have drew John in your Can Town. 

\---

That night you're chilling and minding your own business listening to new fresh beats that you came up with when you feel a sudden gust of wind. 

“What in the flying fresh fuck?” you yelp. It blows all your papers everywhere. Well now who’s gonna pick that shit up? Cause you’re definitely not. You’ll probably make Karkat do it. Seriously though, what was with that wind?

“Dave!” you hear in the distance. What? Is that John’s voice? You’re frozen with panic, because what is going on? Are you actually becoming this insane that you’re starting to hear John’s voice, jesus christ. Another cold brisk of air runs down your spine.

“Dave, it’s John! Rose helped me find a way to talk to you, heh. I can’t really hear what you say back though. It’s more like I can only talk to you. My wind is like messages in a bottle!” you hear a giggling John say. 

“Oh my god,” you sigh, “I am actually going fucking crazy right now.” A short blow of wind flies over your head. You have to hold down your sunglasses to keep them from falling off. “Watch the shades John,” you say even though you know he can’t hear. 

“Dave, I just want you to know I really miss you! Jeez, you have absolutely no idea. It gets real boring here, but who am I to complain it probably does there too! Dave, all I really ask of you is just, just don’t forget about me okay?” he says. You ache at the sound of his voice and the last sentence. How could John think you could ever forget about someone like him? That’d be pretty fucking hard. This time when the wind comes you are ready. It sends shivers all over you, but it’s comforting. It’s comforting to know John is doing this just for you.

“Heh, I guess what I really wanna say is you mean much more to me than you probably will ever know, loser! I have to get going now, but expect more of these in the future.” he pauses for a good measure and you think it is over, until you hear the last words as if they were whispered directly into your ear.  
“I love you Dave, bye!” Rose has to come scoop you off the floor, because you are just too mind blown right now.

\--

The next day everyone from a mile away can see how much brighter you are. When you go talk to Terezi she can’t help but giggle,

“Now there’s the familiar cool cherry blast!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will write anymore pieces based on this story but who knows!!


End file.
